


Aggressive negotiations

by laughingpineapple



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Art, Fanart, Gen, Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: No matter how this goes, Keyla will fly them out of here in one piece.
Relationships: Keyla Detmer & Joann Owosekun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Aggressive negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



> I hope this works with your request! That woman is as Force-sensitive as Star Trek characters get, and where one goes the other follows, I think. It helps that they've both already got perfect Star Wars looks!


End file.
